A fiber optic cable termination structure in which Kevlar is used as reinforcing members is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 7-84149 wherein a fiber optic connector has a Kevlar-fastening means to which the Kevlar reinforcing members are fastened by crimping in the vicinity of a rear end of a ferrule. A sleeve is mounted beforehand on an end of the fiber optic cable. The sleeve is inserted inside an outer covering, and the reinforcing members are clamped between the sleeve and the outer covering by the ferrule, while the optical fiber extends outwardly therefrom.
However, in the conventional fiber optic connector described above, there is a danger that the sleeve will fall off in the process in which the fiber optic cable and fiber optic connector are assembled; furthermore, the direction of extension of the Kevlar-reinforcing members is not determined when the sleeve is mounted on the end of the fiber optic cable. Consequently, assembly work is rendered more difficult.